Criminal
by HOAluver13
Summary: Someone in Anubis House is keeping a huge and dangerous secret. Something that they don't even want to know or be apart of. Something that will change their life forever. Will the others find out? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps ran across the damp concrete. The moon illuminated the dark ground, making it easier to see as he ran from the jewelry shop. Condesation escaped from his mouth as the crisp cold winds blew violently.

He made no plan of stopping till knew he was completely safe. He knew he set off the silent alarm. But that was his plan. He removed his boots once he had reached the dry side of the sidewalk. He wanted no trace or footprints of where his was going. He mentally cursed at the guy who decided to run his sprinkler system at this time of night. He ignored the peircing cold and numbness he felt in his feet and continuing sprinting down the vacant road.

His breath hitched and his eyes began to dry out. He quickened his pace, gripping the bag tighter in his left hand as he began to lose feeling.

He scampered into the woods, running until he was deep enough. He slowed down, having difficulty catching his breath in the freezing temperatures the town was experiencing.

He looked around carefully as he his breathing become lighter. Even in the dark black night he had could see clearly, as if he was born with night vision.

He hoisted the bag on his shoulder and climbed up a certain tree. He pulled a backpack off of a well hidden branch. He jumped down and went unzipped the bag.

He placed his black boots into the backpack and pulled out a pair of converse. He quickly slipped them on them on and took off his dark jacket, that hid his bright white t-shirt very well. He packed the jacket into the backpack, shivering. He removed his dark black pants and replaced them with dark blue sweatpants. He put a dark red hoodie on over his head.

Finally, he slowly, and cautiously, slipped off his black ski mask. Letting the long wavy hair out of its hold. But he wasn't man. _He _was Nina.

Nina stuffed the mask deep into the backpack, pulled out her phone, and zipped it closed. She grabbed both bags and cautiously climbed up the tree once again. She placed them both on a sterdy, well hidden branch and tied them to the tree with a rope.

After making sure the rope was fastened securely, Nina carefully climbed down the tree. She pulled off her black gloves and shoved them into her hoodie pocket. She began walking the opposite direction of where she came from, on her way back to Anubis House, over eight miles away.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. It's just the introduction.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So I told her-"

"Guys! Turn on the TV!" Patricia ran into the common room, interrupting Amber's story. Noting the urgency in auburn-haired girl's voice, Fabian retrieved the remote off the coffee and flipped on the television.

_"... According the sheriff not a single fingerprint has been found," _a young blond female news reporter said on the screen.

_"Nor has any type of DNA. Unfortunately, the police had not been able to catch the guy on video as the security camera wires had been cut._

_Mr. Millington had told us that the thief had taken all the jewelry in their new fall collection along with their most expensive pieces of jewelry._

_But, the robber had set off the silent alarm, but unfortunately, by the time the cops had arrived, only five minutes later, the thief was gone._

_Now here's Joe with the rest of the story."_

The scene changed, showing outside the Millington Jewelry shop. A man, probably in his late forties, appeared on screen.

_"Thank you, Jamie," _he said. _"I'm here outside the Millington Jewerly Shop located in the Liverpool villages. As you can see there's no outside damage whatsoever." _The man ducked under a blue and white "POLICE- DO NOT CROSS" tape, walking closer to the building.

_"No broken windows. No broken locks. It shows no signs of a possible break in." _The man opened the front door to the shop, revealing multiple adults. More importantly an older blonde haired man speaking with two policemen. The news reporter stepped into the shop, turning back to the camera.

_"The inside is pretty much the same. No broken glass cases. No broken locks. No footprints, And no fingerprints Apart from the missing jewelry and the silent alarm going off, there would've have been no clues to a robbery._

_Back to you, Jamie."_

The scene switch over to the studio, revealing the same blonde woman as before.

_"Thank you, Joe. So no fingerprints, no footprints, and out the village by the time police showed. Whoever this guy is, he's good." _Nina smirked to herself, feeling satisfied with the compliment. She pulled her phone out of her back shorts pocket and unlocked her screen, typing a text message.

_"...Now over to Zachery with this week's weather forecast."_

Fabian shut off the TV, looking back at his housemates, whom were silent with shock. After a few tension-filled moments, Amber finally spoke up.

"Someone robbed Daddy's store?" she asked to herself, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ambs..." Fabian started. Not in the mood to listen, Amber jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the lounge.

Noticing the confused looks on some of her housemates faces, Mara spoke.

"The jewelry shop was one of the last connections Ambs had with her mother," she stated. Everyone turned to Mara with even more confused looks planted on their faces.

"Her mum passed about eight months ago." Mara explained. "The pieces in the fall collection were all chosen my Amber and her mum. They had never been close, not like her and her dad, so that was the first Amber did anything with her mum for a long time. It was actually the one time in Amber's life that she actually felt proud of herself. So someone stealing it probably makes her feel like they stole a piece of her mum, a piece of her heart."

"How come she never told me?" Nina whispered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Around the time of her mum's passing, you were upset about the anniversary of you're parents' death. Not that it was wrong for you to feel sad," Mara added. "But she didn't burden you by mentioning her mother died. Fabian and I were the only one's who knew."

"I wish I knew," Nina said to herself.

"It's not you're fault," Mara mentioned, sympathetically. "It's not like you were the one who robbed the shop." And with that, Mara exited the room, along with Jerome and the others, leaving a guilty and conflicted Nina alone in the, now cold, lounge.

* * *

**Please review (:**


End file.
